Nickelodeon Vs. Cartoon Network
Nickelodeon Vs. Cartoon Network(Also stylized as Nicktoons Vs. Cartoon Network) is a 2.5D Cel-Shaded Fighting Game featuring characters from both Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network shows. It was Released on the Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, New Nintendo 3DS, and Steam on July 23rd, 2018. Limited Edition versions Released for Arcades in Japan, dubbed Nickelodeon Vs. Cartoon Network: Orange Splat and Nickelodeon Vs. Cartoon Network: Check It, which have Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network motifs respectively, were released in December of 2018. The Arcade version adds 12 extra characters that are not in the console versions, but they would later get released as DLC. Gameplay Write the first section of your page here. Modes *Story Mode *Arcade Mode *Versus Mode *Extra Challenges **Survival **Tournament **Trial **Mission *Online *Gallery *Options *Store Roster Nickelodeon Side *SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Timmy Turner w/Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Korra (Avatar: The Legend Of Korra) *Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) *Zim w/GIR (Invader Zim) *Jenny "XJ-9" Wakeman (My Life as A Teenage Robot) *Tak (Tak and The Power of JuJu) *Rudy Tabootie (ChalkZone) *Manny Rivera (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) *Vendetta (Making Fiends) *Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!) *Mikey Simon (Kappa Mikey) *Dora Marquez (Dora The Explorer) *Sheen Estevez (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius/Planet Sheen)(DLC/Arcade Version) *Toph Beifong (Avatar: The Last Airbender)(DLC/Arcade Version) *Eliza Thornberry (The Wild Thornberries)(DLC/Arcade Version) *Tommy Pickles (Rugrats: All Grown Up)(DLC/Arcade Version) *Steve and Blue (Blue's Clues)(DLC/Arcade Version) *Tuesday X (The X's)(DLC/Arcade Version) Cartoon Network Side *Finn The Human (Adventure Time) *Jake The Dog (Adventure Time) *Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Marceline Abadeer (Adventure Time) *The Lich (Adventure Time) *K.O. (OK KO!: Let's Be Heroes) *Mordecai (Regular Show) *Rigby (Regular Show) *Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Steven (Steven Universe) *Uncle Grandpa (Uncle Grandpa) *Chowder (Chowder) *Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) *Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) *Nigel "Numbah 1" Uno (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) *Rex Salazar (Generator Rex) *Zak Saturday (The Secret Saturdays) *Peridot (Steven Universe)(DLC/Arcade Version) *Eddy (Ed, Edd, N Eddy)(DLC/Arcade Version) *Aku (Samurai Jack)(DLC/Arcade Version) *The Bear Stack (We Bear Bears)(DLC/Arcade Version) *Ami/Yumi (HiHi Puffy Ami Yumi)(DLC/Arcade Version) *Vambre Marie Warrior (Mighty Magiswords)(DLC/Arcade Version) Stages Nickelodeon Side *Bikini Bottom (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fairy World (The Fairly OddParents) *Downtown Retroville (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *T.U.F.F. Headquarters (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Pro-Bending Arena (Avatar: The Legend of Korra) *Ghost Dimension (Danny Phantom) Cartoon Network Side *Finn and Jake's Pad (Adventure Time) *Exit 9B (Regular Show) *Elmore School Yard (The Amazing World of Gumball) *City of Townsville (The Powerpuff Girls) *Marzipan City (Chowder) *Distant Forest (Samurai Jack) Original *Training Stage *Ultimate Tournament Arena Trivia *Mikey Simon was a last minute addition to the roster, under request from the creator of Kappa Mikey creator, Larry Schwarz, mainly as Promotion for the return of the show. *The Original Designs of the Powerpuff Girls are used instead of the ones of the 2016 reboot, along with their respecive Voice actresses, Cathy Cavadini, Tara Strong, and Elizabeth Daily, cause of fan request. *Rick Sanchez was planned to be in the Arcade version, but was cut for not really being a Cartoon Network IP, as they wanted to Keep Cartoon Network and Adult Swim seperate, but also to at least keep a T Rating in the console version. *Data Mining in the console version reveals code for Arnold (Hey Arnold!), Doug Funnie (Doug), Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender), Sokka (Avatar: The Last Airbender), Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls), The Ice King (Adventure Time), Skips (Regular Show), and Clarence (Clarence). Reasons why they weren't included is unknown. *Even more Planned Characters included Ren Hoek (The Ren and Stimpy Show), Asami (Avatar: The Legend of Korra), Fanboy w/Chum Chum (Fanboy and Chum Chum), Ed (Ed, Edd, N Eddy), Double D (Ed, Edd, N Eddy) and Huey Freeman (The Boondocks), along with Third-Party inclusions, Ladybug (Miraculous Ladybug) and Robin (Teen Titans). These characters were scrapped early in development. *This is the first Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network video game to have a Teen Rating. Category:Fighting Games Category:T Rated Games Category:Crossover Category:Games Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Steam Games Category:Arcade Games